Beyond the Numbers
by Tackii Glue
Summary: A Reader Interactive story via poll surveys and comments! tldr; We make an android OC together! Post Good Ending. Kamski made something new, something that could bring about massive changes to the future for androids and humans alike. Follow Markus and Connor as they oversee an android, 'born' deviant without the chains Cyberlife programming. Better summary inside!


**_Rating: M for violence. And for potential future shippy things._**

 ** _Ships: None at the moment, I'll take your comments into consideration!_**

 ** _Site: rknine dotcom (if the link doesn't show up, its on my profile page!)_**

 ** _Summary: A Reader Interactive story via poll surveys and comments!_**

 ** _Kamski's been strangely quiet since he returned to Cyberlife after the revolution. Connor and Markus finally know why. Their creator made something new, something that could bring about massive changes to the future for androids and humans alike. Follow Markus and Connor as they oversee an android, 'born' deviant without the chains Cyberlife programming. Influence it's personality and interests which will later effect major decisions and ideas which will impact the plot later on. Along with raising the newest generation of android, a new threat has been set loose in Detroit and the body count is rising quickly. Old faces return and some new, banding together to prove their is life beyond the numbers._**

 ** _tldr; YOU are in control of the variables that will shape and grow a deviant android of the next generation._**

 ** _Things to know: I've built an actual website to look like a Cyberlife server that the characters in the story are using to make the experience more immersive. This website is where you take the surveys. After the countdown on the website hits zero, I'll tally your answers and write them into the story for the next chapter. Your choices and decisions will help create the OC's looks, personality, fears, aspirations, relationships and more!_**

 ** _As I said, it's made to look like the Cyberlife server the characters in story are using. As such, I have pages of in-story data for your reading pleasure that the characters have written, aside from patch notes, guidelines etc, but also secret linked data entries that are coded or ciphered! The secret links will be updated sporadically according to the chapter updates and plot, and will eventually include not just coded journal entries and points of views but also files, images and even potentially some audio! Like I said, it's going to be a bit interactive. ;) I just wanna keep you guys entertained in between chapter updates haha~_**

 **Chapter notes:**

 **Very dialogue heavy this first chapter. And long. Setting the foundation for the beginning. Please bear with me! Also remember: The link to take part in the survey to influence the story will be at the _top summary and bottom notes_! The first survey will be about what we want our new android friend to look like! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Connor had a difficult time trying to define the strange emotion he felt as he walked into the Cyberlife building, having thought he would never step foot in this place again after liberating thousands of androids. Yet a year later, here he was, standing in the lobby, welcomed by a human receptionist with a smile, guest badge on his gray two piece suit like it was just another day.

Unnerving, that was the best term he could find in his database for this sensation.

Three months after the revolution, androids officially having been signed and acknowledged as equals to humans, Cyberlife went under heavy fire. Connor didn't know all the details, having not paid attention much with his priorities more focused on working with the DPD to retain order with new laws in place. But he did know there was a shift in power. Accusations were thrown around, finger pointing and the like.

In the end, all higher ups and the entire board were purged out of Cyberlife and in strolled Elijah Kamski, returning as CEO, picking up the pieces and soothing the public with his honeyed words. Connor wouldn't have been surprised if the man had played a part in getting the entire board and previous CEO kicked from the company. It was all too coincidental, too perfect. The public hung on his words, promises to better the lives of humans and androids alike. First order of business, he hired his very own, Chloe, as Director for a new Branch of Cyberlife to represent androids. He built the rest of the board around in a similar fashion, having precisely equal amount of human and androids a part of the team.

It was a good political move, that much was clear. It didn't mean androids as a whole had yet to trust the company that originally caused them so much suffering. Connor himself was wary as to what Kamski's true motives were. But as time went on without a negative word from the company, his processors focused on a new train of thought. Maybe this was Kamski's true motives all along?

And maybe those true motives were the reason he was here? A week ago, Chloe had messaged him out of the blue. It was a bit… awkward, having not been in contact with the android since the 'Kamski Test' incident. But Chloe didn't seem to bring it up or seem to care. She instead requested his presence to the Cyberlife tower to meet with the CEO on a 'very important matter'. No amount of pressing would give him more information than that. Chloe with her awakened deviancy seemed to take pity on him just enough to say the meeting would possibly 'benefit androids exponentially'.

So after confiding in Hank and his wise advice of 'go but take everything that smarmy fucker says with a grain of salt', here he was. Sitting in the lobby, playing with his coin nervously as he was told Chloe would be down shortly. He was so focused on his thoughts and the soothing sound of his coin flipping through his fingers, he didn't pick up the taps of approaching feet stopping near his chair.

"Connor?"

The RK800 nearly dropped his coin at the familiar voice jolting him from his processors going miles a second. He stood to greet Markus, guest badge on his button up shirt, most likely forced into by North, Simon and Josh. The android leader's mismatched eyes mirrored Connor's own puzzled ones. Connor moved to shake Markus's hand in greeting but of course, the RK200 was having none of that and brought him in for a hug. He released Connor after a few moments, the poor android gave a few awkward pats of the back, having still not gotten use to the others physical affection despite his frequent visits.

"What are you doing here? Were you 'summoned' too?" Markus smiled playfully, getting Connor's lips to tilt with amusement.

"That sounds like North speaking. I take it she's apprehensive about this too?"

"She finds the whole thing suspicious of course. Though she has point. Aside from a few representatives contacting Jericho on occasion, we've never been invited here before... Do you have any idea what this is about?"

Connor shrugged, a human gesture he began to pick up from Hank. "Chloe wouldn't tell me anything. How did they get into contact with you?"

"Through Carl's house. Guess it would be easy for him; Kamski is apparently 'an old friend.' "

"He is indeed." Markus and Connor turned nearly in sync at the feminine voice, having not sensed anyone approaching their little reunion. Chloe smiled softly at the two, a genuinely warm look that truly proved she no longer followed her programming. She looked exactly the same and yet not. Her blonde hair was tied back and falling elegantly to one shoulder as before. But one noticeable change was the lack of her LED, which she chose to remove. Her outfit was different; a rather professional yet stylish blouse and slacks. But the way she carried herself, that was what spoke volumes. She truly looked like she was a director for Cyberlife. Markus happily greeted her as Connor returned a nervous smile of his own. If Chloe noticed, she made no mention of it and quickly got down to business.

"I know this is all a bit spontaneous, but I promise it is of great importance for the both of you. Please, follow me this way." The two male androids had no reason to deny her and quickly followed behind to the elevator. Once inside, Chloe dialed in the number for the very top floor, giving them quite a bit of time to chat.

"Things have been so busy since our freedom." Chloe flashed a look of gratitude at Markus. The deviant leader looked a bit awkward, having never really gotten used to having such power and reverence. "Elijah quickly reworked Cyberlife as a whole once he had control again. Our branches that use to produce androids, researching sales and programming were shut down. Now we have facilities working on products specializing for androids. Thirium of course, upgrades for older models, we're currently working on purchasing a few properties to turn into repair centers. 'Clinics' I suppose. We were actually going to contact you in a few weeks Markus, but I suppose we can show you our draft proposal now after your meeting with Elijah."

Markus tilted his head in thought with this new information, looking a mix of impressed and thoughtful. It was surprising to hear Cyberlife was actually going through the changes Kamski had promised. Unlike Connor, Markus was present for most of the events during Cyberlife's purging. The company had reached out to him on a few occasions, promising to only look for the betterment of androids and would contact him directly if they had any major projects they'd like to attempt, with his approval. They had been silent most of the passing year, aside from the court trials and government meetings. But hearing now of their plans, he was pleased to know they were keeping to their word.

"I look forward to seeing what Cyberlife has thought up. But I suppose, none of what you mentioned have to do with why we're here?"

Chloe smiled mysteriously, a strangely proud look in her eyes, along with... something else Connor could not quite place. "No. What we're going to tell you is so much more than anything else we've worked on. Elijah is… truly the brilliance behind Cyberlife."

Connor was doing his best not get all 'investigator' as Hank would put it and interrogate Chloe more on the matter. Four more seconds until the elevator was to stop and let them out anyways. He would have his answers soon enough.

Chloe guided the two out of the elevator and down an empty hallway, white and sterile with modern lighting, classically a Cyberlife look. Double doors glided open automatically as they approached, revealing an extravagant open room, more like a lounge than an office, excluding the one wall that was entirely made of glass overlooking the incredible view of Detroit from the top floor. Elijah Kamski was seated at the very center, at a sleek glass desk which was looked pretty out of place with the surrounding decor, seemingly there for the mere formality of being a CEO.

The man himself was a bit more dressed up than their last meeting a year ago, much to Connor's relief. Kamski lounged in a comfy chair behind the desk, dressed in jeans and t-shirt, high designer brands but very casual.

Elijah smirked and stood from his chair, arms opened in a welcoming manner. "Afternoon gentlemen. Connor, it's good to see you under better circumstances-"

He was cut off by Chloe who cleared her throat, not having the biological need to, but plainly trying to imply something to Kamski. And if that didn't do it, the withering look she gave him did. Elijah's smile was a bit more strained but he lowered his arms and took a bit more of a serious approach.

"I would also like to offer my… apologies for our last meeting. While I do think my little test was beneficial for you in the long run-" he could feel Chloe's glare intensify and quickly continued. "-my approach was… harsh and uncalled for. I won't ever perform such a test to anyone else in the future."

Connor and Markus could only glance at each other at the interesting exchange they just witnessed. Chloe had a sort of sway over her creator somehow, and she seemed more irritated with Kamski's actions from that day rather than Connor's. It was a relief to the detective which more than made up for the lackluster apology.

"It's fine Mr. Kamski. As unpleasant as it was, it did help me along to breaking away from my programming."

Kamski perked right back up from that, acting like the previous moment of awkwardness never even occurred. "Call me Elijah. Mr. Kamski is for the reporters~ Ah, and this is Markus of course. Leader of the revolution and the people of Jericho, such illustrious titles to carry. I haven't seen you since you were taken to Carl's. How is Carl? I'm afraid with everything happening, I haven't kept in contact."

Markus awkwardly took his creator's offered hand to shake, trying to ignore the oddness of the situation to properly respond. "Uh…Good to meet you too." The two androids were gestured to follow Kamski and sit at one of the corner sofas rather at the out of place desk.

"Carl is doing better. It was a bit rough for him last year with all things considered. But he's back to his old self, if not a bit more cranky with the extra meds the doctor has him on. I think he'd enjoy a visit from you. He still talks fondly of the times you met."

"I think I would like that. I still have the paintings he gave me, I never get tired of them. I'll find a way to make time for a visit, especially depending on how things go today."

Kamski sat across the two androids who felt a bit more comfortable sharing a sofa together than with the Cyberlife CEO. The man in question didn't seem to care all that much, especially when Chloe walked over to sit by his side. The blonde android had disappeared for a brief moment during introductions, returning with two tablets in hand and setting them on the side table between the group, lastly handing Elijah a cup of coffee which the creator took gratefully, having a long sip. He then flashed a cryptic smile behind his cup and Connor resisted the human urge to fidget. Markus didn't, and cut to the chase.

"Ok, I think we've danced around the topic enough, don't you?"

"Oh certainly~" Kamski merely smiled. Connor didn't like it. Whether this talk was good or bad, the creator of Cyberlife love taunting others by dangling information over their heads, much like he did during their first visit. Chloe looked to have enough as well. Connor watched on amused as the RT600 showed more of her true self, having not so subtly stamped her high heel into Elijah's foot.

The man's eye twitched and his hand almost dropped his coffee cup but he held it together surprisingly well, almost as if he was use to such actions. Connor wasn't sure if he wanted to continue that train of thought. Thankfully he didn't have to as finally, _finally_ Kamski began to speak.

"After my little chat with Connor a year ago, it really got me wondering. About the true origin of deviancy. Synthetic emotions and where the authentic and the artificial feeling began and ended. About RA9, whether it was a real android, or the name of some virus or way of thinking that spread. Regardless, it seemed that currently active androids could turn deviant, awaken from their programming and truly be alive. So that had me thinking… what if an android could be deviant the moment it activated for the first time?"

Markus stared on at Kamski with a furrowed brow, trying to understand where exactly the creator was getting at. Connor frowned, not sure what he was feeling. Nervous? Worried? Hopeful? Hopeful for what?

"I doubt you brought us here to tell us you got a bit philosophical after that day."

Kamski chuckled and leaned back on the sofa with a grin, leg propped up. "Oh of course not, I wouldn't waste your time on something like that. No. I realized I couldn't just keep thinking about it. Especially after Chloe turned deviant not even two days later. I needed to see if it could be done. I needed to know if deviancy could be recreated. So I started a little side project."

"Side project?" Markus questioned aloud and tilted his head. "On deviancy?"

"Just because I left Cyberlife doesn't mean I stopped doing what I do best. Inventing. Making. Creating. I needed to sate my curiosity, to know if there was a future for androids bigger than just converting each other to deviancy. Tell me Markus….Would you think it possible for an android to be 'born' deviant?"

There was a lingering pause of silence as the words processed in an instant, but the meaning lingered in the air. A born deviant? The closest thing Markus could think of was when he 'woke up' those androids at the warehouse he helped raid during the revolution. Fresh out of the factory, but clearly not awake yet until he helped them. Connor on the other hand, was in deep thought, LED spinning yellow, a frown of concentration.

"Androids can't be 'born'. It doesn't seem possible with what we know about deviancy... But then again, deviancy wasn't never meant to happen. And yet…Here we are."

Kamski looked amused by the RK800's response, taking a sip of his coffee, pausing for dramatic effect. Chloe looked tempted to stomp of his foot again so he quickly carried on. "What if I told you it's possible. What if I told you, after Connor's pleasant little visit, I found a way. And a deviant was 'born', not turned?"

The silence was louder than any outburst.

Kamski looked so damned pleased with the two android's expressions and he hummed, draining the rest of his coffee in one go. It was quite amusing to see his creations look so human in that moment with pure dumbstruck looks on their faces.

" … Elijah. Could you care to repeat that?"

"Of course Markus. A deviant android was born from pure code. Born with freedom. No previous programming whatsoever. No protocols. Just basic android artificial intelligence, which by the way I used the RK model line as a base code for. So in a sense… You're very distantly related. God knows that's where he got that insatiable thirst for knowledge from. Ah January thirteenth 2039 by the way. That's his actual birthday."

"He has...a birthday."

"How perceptive of you Connor. Most if not all alive beings have birthdays~" Chloe gave a none too gentle finger flick to Elijah's ear, making the man flinch. The blonde android looked apologetically to the two, cutting him off to speak as well.

"I know it's all very shocking and it sounds impossible. But I can assure you it's all very real. I was there when it happened, I… Experienced it."

"She's the reason it happened actually" Kamski piped up rubbing his ear, glancing warily at the RT600 who allowed him to continue.

"I was just running codes into a closed computer terminal, the kind I use for such experiments when I worked on new models back in company labs. I just wanted to see if I could get some form of consciousness in the code. Recreate deviancy or some sort of likeness to it. And maybe if I was lucky replicate it and transfer it into an android body. The code was flawless. Perfect. Nothing out of place. But nothing I did could recreate deviancy." Kamski scowled at the thought of all the previous failures, glaring at the rug at his feet.

"But if I gave up on the first sign of failure, I would have never created androids in the first place. So I altered the code slightly to see if it changed the results and tried again. And again. And again. Every day a failure. Every day, I tried something new. Still failure. And finally, one day, I thought 'Maybe it's not the code. Maybe it's something deeper than that.' So I had asked Chloe to interface with the terminal when I activated the code to see what was going on internally."

He looked to Chloe who was quietly processing as she tried to decide exactly how to proceed with her choice of words. "It was just a normal computer terminal at first. But I felt it… the moment the code was executed, it seemed to sense my interfacing. And it seemed that was the key. My interfacing with the code was the spark of life it needed." Chloe struggled for the right words, which was a feat for any android. Her delicate eyebrows scrunched together, eyes looking distant as if she was reliving the memory in her head, which she could very possibly be doing.

"I felt… this overwhelming surge of consciousness suddenly. And it was like I was interfacing with one of our own. I could feel it, feel it there clinging to our connection. I had no idea what to do, except send calm soothing emotions through our link. I didn't want it to panic."

Kamski nodded along with Chloe's words, recalling his own point of view to the silently enraptured guests on the opposite couch. "At this point, I had watched the terminal screen overload with data, the memory banks filling up near instantly. Chloe stayed connected with the terminal and after making sure she was going to be ok for a few moments, I ran off to grab some external data banks to attach and keep the terminal from overloading and shutting down."

Elijah's eyes were bright as he spoke on, his words steady yet passionate, showing more emotion than Connor had ever witnessed the man have since there last meeting or in any interview he saw of his creator. "We were expecting a simulation of life, a successful algorithm to show my ideas were possible. Maybe even a little more if we were lucky. But instead… we made something so much more. We achieved full consciousness of a living fully deviant android."

Before the man could continue on in what no doubted would turn into a very intense speech, Markus cut him off with a wave of his hand. The android looked a bit…troubled with all this new information to take in, not that Connor could blame him. This was almost too much, even with their superior processing power, the ideas that Kamski was spinning were unreal. Yet even Chloe was supporting such-

"Are you telling us you've been keeping an android stuck in a computer for several months?"

That snapped Connor's pondering back to the present. Markus's tone did not sound pleased at the concept. Kamski and Chloe shared a looked, both acting rather surprised at the comment. Judging by their faces, the two hadn't seemed to think about how badly it sounded from an outsider's point of view. Elijah gave an unhelpful shrug which only made Markus tense, waiting for a decent explanation.

"Well… yes and no. The android part was there yes, but not as you think. As I said before, bare minimum base coding was there. No protocols or programming, no commands… a fresh slate so to speak. That was the reason my previous executions had no worked. It had no information uploaded, it's first real taste of the world was Chloe's interfacing and processing the emotions she sent. In a human sense… it was a child. An infant really… It was not our intention during these tests to create life, especially in such an unstable environment. The terminal wasn't meant to hold the 'life force' so to speak of an android. All that data…" Elijah breathed, a faraway look in his eyes.

"It was incredible and yet frightening. By pure luck I had the spare data banks to hook up and keep it from overloading the computer and breaking. By the time he was stable and we realized what happened…we were in a new situation, one that I had not predicted. We worked with what we had, all the while learning how to help him grow. I would also like to add, I have been working for months as well to properly transfer RK9 into a fully functioning YK model. His growing expanse of code proved to be a bit challenging, but I have finally completed the perfect body that will safely house his consciousness. The transfer will actually happen in a few days. "

"So he'll soon be able to walk among us then? …RK9?" Markus question, having caught the mentioned in Elijah's explanation. "Is this his model? Would his number not be higher than our own?"

Kamski flashed a pleased grin and Chloe gave an unneeded sigh. "He's technically a RK1000 if we're going about this chronologically. RK9 is more of an alias for now; he's yet to choose his own name. A clever play on words don't you think? rA9 was the being or belief that set androids free of their programming. While rK9 could be the future for all born deviant androids-"

Connor cut off the creator, wanting to bring the conversation back to the important topic at hand.

"So… to summarize this all clearly. You made a born deviant android."

"Yes."

"He's been stuck in a computer for months, and you've now made a body compatible for transfer."

"Correct, just finished it two weeks ago."

"And with his body… I assume you wish for him to emotionally develop live a deviant android. And then …learn of the world first hand without preprogrammed information all manufactured androids have installed?"

"Correct again Connor~"

"And we are here… why? To give approval? To oversee this?"

Elijah quirked an eyebrow and leaned back, crossing a leg as looked at the two across from him. "Close Connor~ Why, you ask? Do you really think we'd be able to give RK9 our full undivided attention with myself and Chloe running a multibillion dollar corporation?"

Markus caught on to his creator's implied tone. "You want us to take him? To… raise him?" He finally glanced up, looking to Chloe rather than Elijah for confirmation. The blonde android just gave an understanding smile and nodded.

"Yes. As much as I would personally like to be by his side, RK9 won't thrive staying cooped up in this place, body or not. He needs to experience the real world, the world full of humans and androids. It's been only a year but you've made such progress for our people Markus. And Connor too has been helping with the DPD keeping the peace and enforcing the new laws put in motion. You both have made such an impact here, you're protectors, and not to mention he is technically a fellow RK model as well. We both agreed he would be safest and learn the most from you both."

She held out the two tablets to their guests. "Please only interface with these so they can read your model number, you'll have full access to the private server this way any time you touch them. Everything we have on RK9 is present, from our previous coding patch notes, to RK9's current status. You can read up on how far he's progressed."

The group took a moment for Connor and Markus to interface with the tablets and be greeted with the simple white screen of a Cyberlife server. It didn't take long for the two to notice a few strange discrepancies in the server, a hidden link here or there, but nothing nefarious. But that was a question for another time, the two currently too focused on reading up on the youngest android of their kind.

"Does he know how… how things use to be? The revolution? Does he even want to go into such a world?"

Chloe smiled sadly and gestured to the tablet in Markus's hands. "As you have read, RK9's emotional age is that of a child's. We made mention of it in the patch notes. It was… not a happy discussion. It lead to his first real argument with us. I think Elijah and I were both saddened and proud that day."

Kamski chuckled, stretching an arm casually to rest over the sofa and brush against Chloe's shoulder, making the android relax into his touch. Such actions didn't go unnoticed by the ever observant RK800, but he said nothing as his creator began to recall the past conversation.

"Argument… Hm more like his first temper tantrum. I could barely keep up with the rant he started on his terminal screen. He went on, very mad that we kept something so important from him for so long. And then called out the human race as a whole for their 'being stupid' and 'being unfair' to androids. Yet despite all the insults and anger, when he calmed down… RK9 was even more determined to know more about the world. Incredible isn't it? He wanted to see how much it's changed. He wants to see what we've seen, what everyone in Detroit has seen. The coexistence between our people. And what better way for him to see that than with the key figureheads of the revolution~?"

The unspoken question hung in the air in silence. Would they accept this opportunity? After all that's exactly what it was. An opportunity to be a part of something like this, to witness an android grow and learn without ever having to experience the shackles of programming and servitude from humans. How would RK9 experience the world differently? What opinions would he make? Decisions? What would he choose to do with his life? Would he take more after a human child or a YK model? How fast would he grow up? Would he be transferred into an adult model afterwards?

Markus was looking back at the tablet in his hand as if it would have all the answers he would need, all the guidance in such a big decision. Connor was similarly processing his thoughts, LED swirling yellow and flickering.

Kamski for all his smooth words was surprisingly quiet at that moment. He knew it wouldn't do to rush the android duo in such matters. But his face held that knowing smile as if he was sure of their choice in the end.

It was clear with Connor's LED flashing yellow that the two androids were conversing silently to each other. Whole debates among androids mentally could be done in seconds with how quickly they processed data. But this was no simple debate, so it was unsurprising to the Cyberlife CEO when the silence dragged on for several minutes. Not much longer, Kamski stood, murmuring to Chloe he'd be right back, empty mug in his hand, making his intentions clear for more coffee.

A few moments passed. Connor's LED returned back to a calming blue. Markus glanced about noticing the absence of Elijah and turned to Chloe. It was good of a time as any.

"Chloe… Do you trust this? Do you trust him?"

Chloe smiled softly, not looking surprised at Markus and his question, almost as if she was expecting it to come up.

"It is strange isn't it? Surreal maybe? As the creator of androids, you would think he of all people would see us as just machines. But I think... it has always been his intention to make something new." Markus and Connor shared a dubious look between themselves, Chloe letting out a giggle before she continued. "I've been with him since the beginning. Before deviancy, before everything. And I remember it all. His struggles his triumphs. I've seen the worst of him, and the best. And I can assure you, his intentions with RK9 and with androids as a whole are nothing but genuine. Sure he can be rather cold and analytical with his approach with things, as I'm sure you know Connor. But he means well. Especially with RK9. I doubt he would ever admit it aloud, but I think he'd grown very fond of him. Elijah wouldn't propose for you two to take him unless he was sure this is what RK9 requires."

Connor looked to be more at ease with that but Markus was unsure still. He looked Chloe in the eyes, as if trying to read her mind without interfacing. "And what does RK9 want? How does he feel about all this?"

Chloe stared right back at Markus, smile bubbling into a laugh as she answered. "He wants to run around, climb trees, and draw pictures. He wants to look at clouds and cars and tall buildings in person and not just with pictures of data we sent him. His terminal was given an audio processor a few months ago and he loves to hear new things. He understands his situation as much as he can with his emotional capacity. With that he feels and wants as a child would. He needs this Markus, He needs you both to help him grow."

Markus listened quietly. It was clear Chloe had grown very attached to the child android since his 'birth'. He looked over to Connor who gave an encouraging nod and crooked smile He exhaled, mind finally made up. "So…When should we expect to have him?"

Chloe beamed and was about to reply when Elijah made his presence known, gliding in with a fresh cup of coffee and a smug look on his face. "So you've decided to assist us then~? Fantastic! You can expect to hear from us in about two weeks." He sat back down looking quite pleased with himself as he sipped his coffee. The android next to him looked like she had half a mind to flick his ear again but decided against it, focusing back on her guests.

"Yes. Two weeks is about right. That will give us time for the transfer and some room to make sure RK9 is functioning properly, adapting to his body and the like. You would be able to keep updated on anything noteworthy through the patch notes with the private server. And of course, if you have any questions during this wait period, you can contact us anytime. Now, is there anything more you wish to know about at this time?"

Markus shook his head and Connor shrugged. "I think we're fine for now Chloe. Today has been… a lot of information to process. I'm sure we'll have more questions later, but I think we need both should depart for the day to decompress with everything we've learned."

Connor nodded in agreement with the deviant leader and made to stand up. Everyone followed suit, well, except for Elijah would seemed content to have Chloe see them off as he leaned back in the sofa, sipping his drink and pulling out a tablet of his own, tapping away quickly. Chloe sighed but said nothing, guiding the two bemused androids out of the office.

"He's already working on the plans to proceed." She explained as they walked back to the elevator. "This was the final phase before proceeding with the transfer, so I think he's a bit eager to get started."

"I don't think I can blame him. He seems quite invested in this." Connor hummed, a thought suddenly coming up. "How am I going to explain this to the Lieutenant… We are allowed to tell others about this right? It would seem counterproductive to not explain why Markus and I are suddenly sharing watch over a YK model." Markus raised his eyebrows at the realization too and looked pained for a few seconds.

"North is going interrogate me the moment I return to Jericho."

Connor tried to hide a grin at the deviant leader's misery, not at all envying the RK200's misfortune. Chloe herself just laughed and gave a sympathetic pat to his back.

"Of course you can explain this to your most trusted friends and family. Though we would ask you not to reveal what RK9 truly is to the general public. If asked, just say he was a new model that awakened in Cyberlife and the two of you decided to take him in… Or something like that. You both are smarter than the average android, I'm sure you'll both figure it out. Though if you ever run into any trouble, never hesitate to call us. While maybe not the best trait for a company, we're quite efficient at keeping things quiet from unwanted ears~"

That sounded a lot more threatening that Connor was sure the blonde android intended. He made note not to ever displease her. The journey in the descending elevator was full of a quiet discussion about using their given tablets, the security protocols on it and personal contact numbers. With that, they entered the lobby and Chloe bid them goodbye with a cheery smile and a wave.

Connor left the tower feeling a different strange emotion than when he entered, not sure if he could define it properly. The two androids stood outside the extravagant Cyberlife building as they waited for their separate cabs. Did the past few hours really just happen? A next generation of deviant android? And they would be given the responsibility of teaching him the ways of the world. The strange feeling building in Connor's chest grew.

"You know… If you think about it…In human terms I think we just became foster fathers."

Connor snapped his head to Markus who was looking ahead distantly. To anyone else, he would seem to be looking for his cab in the distance. But Connor could read humans and androids alike. His mismatched eyes were far away but held a clear look of panic in them.

Panic.

Was that what Connor was feeling? If Markus' matching stress levels of the detective's own was anything to consider, then the panic was indeed actually setting in on what all of this would mean.

"Technically… you're correct."

"Yeah."

"We actually agreed to look after a child."

"Mhm."

The revolutionary leader's responses were distant, but not in a disrespectful way. Clearly the other's mind was processing miles per milliseconds much like Connor's own. Connor's systems warned of the new suddenly jittery sensations in his hands. Shaking. Why were they shaking? His thoughts were a mess. He knew how to talk to children, interact with them during investigations. But to raise one? And a deviant android at that? Markus looked to be having a similar crisis next to him. They both looked out into the street, as the gravity of the situation finally hit them. Emotions… Connor could now easily see why a vast majority of humans were diagnosed with anxiety.

"Markus I think we're in over our heads."

"Yep."

Somewhere at the top of Cyberlife Tower, Connor was sure Elijah Kamski was smirking to himself as he tapped away on his tablet.

* * *

 **In case you missed it!**

 **rkninedotcom (if the link doesn't show up, it's on my profile page!)**

 **That is the link to take you to the 'private server' where you can vote on RK9's appearance! Scroll down, It's under Chapter 01, click the '[Input] Model Transfer' link! :)**  
 **Feel free to explore the rest of the website to learn a bit more about the story! If you want to follow my progress and any updates, you can follow my tumblr, tackygloo! I have a masterpost with tags! :D**

 **I hope I got you curious with the first chapter! I know it's a little all over the place and long, but I promise it'll only get better from here! 3 Please comment if you enjoyed, I'd love to hear from you! 3**


End file.
